


Крылья цвета тьмы

by Anya_Sfinks



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Wing Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya_Sfinks/pseuds/Anya_Sfinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Алекс узнает, почему никому из людей не дозволено касаться крыльев Архангела.<br/>Кинк: wing porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Крылья цвета тьмы

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dark Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927491) by [callay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callay/pseuds/callay). 



> Альтернативные события после 1x03.
> 
> есть картиночка, которая задумана как Дестиель, но которая как нельзя лучше подходит этому фику  
> http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lwg6th5yio1qiokom.jpg

Когда в следующий раз Алекс покидает стены города, это не ради того, чтобы сбежать. Это ради того, чтобы хотя бы на мгновение оказаться вдали от Веги. Вдали от Клэр, которая согласилась стать женой Уильяма Уила, вдали от своих друзей, которые изводят его вопросами, что происходит, и вдали от Михаила – особенно от Михаила.

Когда архангела ранили, Алекс искренне боялся за него. Ну, по крайней мере, он помнил чувство, похожее на страх. Но он определенно не помнил, по какой такой причине, ведь Михаил вечно сует свой ангельский нос в дела Алекса, и так невыносимо его контролирует.  
Но сейчас Вега у него за спиной, а впереди – открытые просторы и дорога, и, что самое главное, никаких неприятностей на горизонте. И впервые за очень долгое время Алекс чувствует себя хорошо.

А потом вдруг что-то с громким треском приземляется прямиком на крышу его машины. Алекс вдавливает педаль газа в пол, резко выхватывает из ножен клинок и, пинком открыв дверь, выпрыгивает и вытягивает шею, чтобы увидеть, что на него напал… Михаил. При виде него парень опускает свое оружие, но не убирает его.

Архангел спрыгивает с машины, хлопнув крыльями, так что Алекса обдает поднятой в воздух пылью и комьями земли.  
\- Мы сейчас же возвращаемся в Вегу. – произносит Михаил. Алекс вновь поднимает клинок:  
\- Нет.  
Незаметным движением скользнув к солдату, Михаил плавным взмахом руки обезоруживает его и, притянув к себе за пояс, вкладывает клинок обратно в ножны, покоящиеся на бедре. Близость архангела заставляет Алекса заметно нервничать, он пытается отступить, отстраниться насколько возможно. Но прежде, чем он может что-либо предпринять, Михаил хватает его за грудки и несколькими мощными ударами крыльев поднимает их обоих в воздух. У Алекса в животе что-то обрывается – неважно, сколько раз пернатый проделывал это с ним, привыкнуть не получается. Он в воздухе, и единственное, что удерживает его от падения и скоропостижной смерти – это руки Михаила, одна из которых сжимает его рубашку, а вторая – плотно обхватывает за талию. У него кружится голова, но ему необходимо сию же минуту решить несколько насущных вопросов:  
\- Куда мы направляемся? – спрашивает он, пытаясь перекричать свистящий в ушах ветер.  
\- В Вегу.  
\- Ты уверен, что с тобой все в порядке? Сдюжишь? – Алекс даже представить себе боялся, как перелет на такое расстояние с ним в роли немаленького балласта скажется на ране Михаила, исцеленной или нет.  
\- Да. Я полностью исцелился.  
\- А о машине моей ты что скажешь?

Михаил не утруждает себя ответом. Алекс смотрит на неё с высоты, как она стремительно уменьшается до игрушечных размеров под ними – и почти сразу понимает, что смотреть вниз было ошибкой. Кажется, что мир вокруг него оплывает и кружится, когда он на глаз прикидывает расстояние до земли.

В панике он хватается за спину архангела – его руки проскальзывают по крыльям, близко к основанию. Перья под ладонью шелковистые и неожиданно теплые, и Алекс может почувствовать заложенную в мышцах крыла мощь, которая, безусловно, успокаивает. А ещё он чувствует, как тело Михаила над ним заметно напрягается.

Сердце внезапно начинает биться у самого горла, и Алекс поспешно убирает руки с крыльев. Всем известно – крылья архангела неприкосновенны.  
\- Прости. – бормочет он. Михаил отвечает каким-то странным, глухим и скрипучим, как наждак, голосом:  
\- Не делай так больше.  
Солдат бросает полный любопытства взгляд на лицо Михаила. Глаза того сосредоточены на приближающихся стенах Веги, но Алекс видит, что зрачки потемнели и расширились, а рот приоткрыт в тяжелом дыхании. Архангел, заметив взгляд парня, сжимает губы и веки, пытаясь смотреть твердо. Алекс смотрит ему за спину – и теперь ему по-настоящему интересно:  
\- Тебе больно?  
\- Нет.  
\- Тогда в чем проблема? – спрашивает он. Потянувшись рукой вверх, ровно так, чтобы достать до плечевых перьев, Алекс начинает перебирать их пальцами. Михаил резко вдыхает и до боли впивается пальцами в спину солдата.  
\- Прекрати. – произносит он, пытаясь держать командирский тон.  
\- Почему? – Алекс держит руку на месте, чувствуя, как мягкие перья задевают его при каждом взмахе крыльев.  
\- Потому что я тебя сейчас брошу.

Угроза весьма сомнительная, но он не может заставить себя убрать руки совсем; он снова нервно стреляет глазами вниз, и снова ощущает свою ошибку. Они уже достигли Веги, и залитые светом искусственных огней улицы и здания внизу смотрелись не больше архитектурного макета планировки. В животе что-то переворачивается. Алекс переводит взгляд вверх. Они уже почти в Стратосфере, где архангел свил себе гнездышко – кажется, именно там их нынешний пункт назначения.

Михаил влетает прямо в открытое окно своей спальни. Когда он отпускает Алекса на пол, того не держат ноги, парень неловко спотыкается и падает на кровать, успев подстраховаться только растопытенными в стороны руками. Кровать, как более-менее твердая поверхность, кажется землей обетованной после этой пытки полетом, поэтому Алекс с наслаждением выдыхает, переворачивается, чтобы сесть – и обнаруживает возвышающегося прямо перед ним архангела, который смотрит на него сверху вниз.  
Прежде, чем Алекс успевает что-либо сделать, Михаил хватает его за волосы и оттягивает голову назад:  
\- Что именно ты делал за городом?  
Алекс стискивает зубы от боли.  
\- Разведывал, нет ли ангелов-«шестерок» поблизости. – он бессовестно врет. Михаил приближает свое лицо к нему.  
\- Это не твое дело. – глаза архангела вспыхивают гневом. – Сейчас твоя безопасность куда важнее каких-то там «шестерок». Ты ни в коем случае не должен покидать Вегу без моего разрешения.

В Алексе волной поднимается что-то, похожее на разочарование.  
\- Мне нахуй не сдалось твое разрешение. – рычит он. – Я тебе не принадлежу, чтобы ты меня контролировал. – он хватает Михаила за лацканы его черного пальто и притягивает его ещё ближе, чтобы наглый ублюдок как следует рассмотрел в его глазах гнев и негодование. И почему то в эту же секунду Михаил наклоняется совсем близко, в бешенстве сузив глаза и открыв рот, явно намереваясь что-то сказать. Они сталкиваются лбами и носами, и Алекс ощущает резкий выдох, вырвавшийся у архангела, у себя на лице.  
Момент до странности неловкий. Что-то явно выбивается из привычной для них схемы драки, когда они вились друг около друга, но не касались вот так,и теперь оба растеряны и не знают, что делать дальше. Алекс чувствует, как что-то предупреждает все последующее, всего долю секунды – легкое движение руки Михаила на затылке или, может быть, то, как он закрывает рот – но этой доли секунды недостаточно для того, чтобы успеть среагировать. Комната вдруг переворачивается, как в сальто морталес, меняется сама атмосфера – и Алекс оказывается лежащим на спине, а Михаил сверху и прижимает его к кровати.

В следующее мгновение архангел целует его.

Губы Михаила твердо прижимаются к его губам, а язык проскальзывает в рот, такой упругий и влажный. Умом Алекс пытается понять, что происходит, но его тело уже само по себе решило, что все правильно, и руки обхватывают спину архангела, притягивая его ещё ближе, а рот настойчивее посасывает его язык.  
\- Ты принадлежишь мне. – шипит Михаил, отодвинувшись ровно настолько, чтобы слова вылетели аккурат в губы Алекса. Едва он произносит это, вихрь воздуха и темных перьев разворачивается прямо над ними. Архангел являет собой поистине устрашающий силуэт в мрачном обрамлении своих крыльев, которые едва заметно дергаются каждый раз, когда его язык проталкивается в рот Алекса.  
У него кружится голова под напором Михаила, и не хватает воздуха, и это ощущение заставляет его наслаждаться этим, а похоть в нем раскаляется добела. Но слова Михаила о том, что он принадлежит ему, возрождают в нем гнев – нихуя подобного, пернатый даже не представляет, что послушания ещё добиться нужно. У Алекса больше гордости, чем желания.

Он толкает Михаила в грудь, пытается сучить ногами, чтобы пнуть его, но архангелу все это все равно что слабая возня, он без труда обездвиживает парня, и только яростней вгрызается в его рот. Алекс в панике хватается за его спину, его ладони касаются оперения – и он с силой проводит по ним рукой.  
Результат появляется сразу же – все тело Михаила замирает, за исключением его крыльев, которые вибрируют под прикосновениями Алекса. Зачастившее дыхание архангела касается его губ. Обрадованный произведенным эффектом, солдат крепче обхватывает Михаила и кладет ладони прямо на основание его крыльев, запускает пальцы в теплые перья.  
\- Ах… - вырывается у архангела прежде, чем он успевает закрыть рот – и Алекс прекрасно слышит дрожь похоти в его голосе. Сердце пропускает удар, когда он, наконец, понимает, что к чему.  
\- Ох блядь. – выдыхает он. – Так тебя это заводит?  
Он чувствует приступ смеха, потому что – нет, разве можно было бы когда-нибудь предположить подобное? Но, глядя на Михаила, парень понимает, что у того на лице ни тени улыбки. Глаза архангела расширенные и темные, в них горит отчаянное желание, мягкие губы, влажные и покрасневшие от поцелуев, приоткрыты. От нахмуренных бровей и надменно-командирского взгляда не осталось и следа. На лице черным по белому написана похоть. Алекс скользит руками по крыльям Михаила, чувствуя мягкие упругие перья и горячую кожу под ними. 

Тот вздрагивает и облизывает губы, но глаз не закрывает, смотря прямо на парня:  
\- Алекс, ты не можешь… н-нгх… - архангел зажмуривается, широко открывая рот, когда солдат просовывает пальцы между перьев.  
Трепет пробегает по телу Алекса. Он хотел показать Михаилу, что тому не удастся контролировать его, но это – это уже его собственный контроль. В его силах заставить Архангела Михаила дрожать от похоти. Такая власть опьяняла.  
Алекс тянется и сжимает запястья крыльев, ощущая мощную структуру мышц под плотными рядами кроющих перьев. Оба крыла бьются в его руках, и Михаила вдруг сотрясает спазмом, он вжимается бедрами между ног Алекса, трется об него. Алекс раздвигает ноги шире, стремясь почувствовать касание как можно более плотно, даже сквозь слои их одежды. В его крови кипит желание, возбуждение от поцелуев архангела многажды умножилось ощущением власти над ним. Он отчаянно, до дрожи хочет Михаила.

Но тот открывает глаза, судорожно и глубоко вдыхает, пытаясь сдержать себя:  
\- Алекс, мы не можем делать это.  
\- Ты первый меня поцеловал. – напоминает он.  
\- Я говорю не об этом. Есть много того, что ты не в силах понять…  
\- О них? – спрашивает Алекс, почесывая перья, и архангел выдыхает:  
\- Да.  
\- Хорошо. – парень отталкивает Михаила от себя. Трудно оторваться от тепла его тела и подняться на ноги, но Алекс понимает, что оно того стоило, когда поворачивается и видит выражение лица архангела. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я остановился?  
На мгновение лицо Михаила каменеет, губы сжимаются в узкую полоску. Сейчас он почти такой же, как привычный всем Архангел Михаил – за исключением красных мазков на скулах, но секунду спустя его рот смягчается, и он произносит едва слышно:  
\- Не хочу.

Алекс даже забывает, как дышать, сердце готово разогнаться до немыслимых оборотов при одной только мысли, что Михаил сдается.

\- Повернись. – приказывает он. Темные глаза архангела задерживаются на Алексе на мгновение, но потом он отводит взгляд в сторону, утыкается лицом в бархатное покрывало и послушно укладывается животом на кровать; крылья при этом раскидываются по воздуху, слегка подрагивая. Алекс, сглотнув, подходит ближе. Он протягивает руку и чертит пальцем вниз по крылу, совсем легко, но даже этого достаточно, чтобы Михаил содрогнулся и закусил стон.

Сердце колотится где-то в ушах, когда Алекс касается плеч архангела, чтобы снять пальто.  
\- Сними это. – хрипит он.  
Михаил приподнимается над кроватью, стаскивает пальто с рук и плеч, но запинается, едва дело доходит до дрожащих, как осенний лист на ветру, крыльев:  
\- Помоги мне. – он изо всех сил тянет ткань, но безуспешно. Алекс пытается посодействовать, вытягивает крыло с одной стороны и пропихивает его через дыру в пальто с другой. Крыло в его руке продолжает вздрагивать и выгибаться, а у него самого сердце бьется слишком быстро, чтобы соблюдать осторожность. Руки соскальзывают по верхним кроющим перьям на маховые, и это только заставляет Михаила задыхаться и извиваться под ним.

Освободив одно крыло, он проделывает все то же самое с другим. А потом идет майка. К тому времени, когда она уже была снята, все тело архангела трясет крупной дрожью. Даже самое незначительное прикосновение ладоней Алекса к крыльям заставляет Михаила неистово содрогаться. Теперь он громко стонет, в его голосе звенит похоть. Алекс мельком думает, что мог бы воспользоваться ситуацией в свою пользу, но тут же отгоняет эту мысль. Каждый звук, что издает Михаил, шоковой спиралью завивается вверх по всему телу, заставляя его буквально терять голову.

Пытаясь хоть немного протрезветь, он на секунду останавливается и окидывает Михаила взглядом – мягкие завитки волос на затылке, широкие контуры мощной спины, плавная кривая там, где спина переходит в задницу. Основание крыльев плавно перетекает в лопатки, обрамленные мелкими черными перьями. Алекс нажимает пальцами прямо туда, в сочленение крыла и спины, и чувствует, как под кожей сокращаются мышцы. Михаил кричит и беспомощно поводит бедрами по кровати. Это нехитрое действие скручивает Алекса ослепительной вспышкой желания, и он поспешно тянется к застежкам собственных штанов, почти рвет их с себя.  
\- Алекс… - стонет Михаил. – Ты собираешься?.. - он доканчивает фразу каким-то неслыханным матюком, видимо, на ангельском языке, и его голос звучит густо и отчаянно.  
\- Да. – соглашается Алекс, хотя понятия не имеет, о чем только что спросил архангел. Впрочем, с ответом он, судя по всему, угадал, потому что Михаил выдыхает ещё одно непонятное слово, а его крылья спазмами складываются и расправляются. Алекс прижимается к нему, и его напряженный член касается мягкой ткани брюк Михаила. Это неправильно, но, когда он отрывается от ощущения горячей кожи архангела и тянется к его ремню, его внезапно посещает идея куда более занимательная.  
Он вскарабкивается вверх по кровати, нервно подрагивая от волнения и напряженности всей ситуации. Его колени сжимают ребра Михаила с обеих сторон. И он ощущает совершенно новый скачок напряжения теперь, сидя на спине архангела и глядя, как его крылья беспомощно сучат в воздухе.

Он склоняется вперед над Михаилом, и неспешно проводит головкой по основанию крыла:  
\- Чувствуешь? – спрашивает он на выдохе. Архангел лишь стонет что-то бессвязное в покрывало. – Я собираюсь – блядь – собираюсь обкончать тебе все крылья. – стонет он. Стонет на бессознательном порыве, потому что ему просто необходимо обличить в слова фантазию, прочно застрявшую у него в голове.  
Он сгребает в кулак оба крыла, просовывает между ними член так, чтобы он плотно прижимался к спине Михаила. Головка проходится по густым перьям оснований, пачкая их смазкой. Алекс начинает двигаться, наклоняет бедра под углом, так, чтобы сильнее тереться об кожу архангела. Мягкие перья, касающиеся его члена, чувствуются так невероятно хорошо на тонкой разгоряченной коже.  
Крылья Михаила бьются в воздухе, их трудно удерживать, но Алекс упрямо сжимает пальцы – создается впечатление, что он пытается удержать маленький личный ураган. Все это слишком… слишком для него. Он чувствует горячую кожу меж лопаток Михаила, его шелковистые перья, и слышит эти звуки, которые издает архангел – не то стон, не то рыдание. И это заставляет его кончить всего в несколько движений – ему выгибает спину, он стискивает зубы, но не позволяет себе закрыть глаза, даже когда оргазм оглушающей волной проносится через него. Он должен это увидеть.

Как его сперма брызжет на крылья Михаила, как белые полосы расчерчивают эти перья цвета ночной тьмы.

Задыхаясь, Алекс касается ладонью одного крыла, размазывая по нему белесую жидкость. Ему хочется пометить архангела, хочется, чтобы он навсегда запомнил это. Едва его мокрая рука вжимается в крыло Михаила, тот испускает жалобный стон, и его крылья распрямляются в почти ровную дрожащую линию, когда его вдруг встряхивает под Алексом, выгибает над кроватью.  
Алекс просто замирает над ним, все ещё пытаясь отдышаться, пока Михаила гнет постепенно стихающими судорогами. Только тогда он слезает и откидывается на кровать. Ум проясняется, и парень начинает нервничать.

Он всегда хотел поставить Михаила на место, но никогда не думал о чем-либо подобном. Алексу-то жаловаться не на что, он беспокоился о том, как все это воспримет Михаил.

Архангел медленно переворачивается на бок, и, увидев его лицо, парень вдруг чувствует, как будто кто-то пнул его в солнечное сплетение. Выражение лица осталось все тем же – красным и чуть ошеломленным, но вот глаза… Его глаза были темными и мокрыми от слез.  
\- Вот черт. – выдыхает Алекс. – Ты… Я сделал тебе больно?  
\- Нет, не сделал. – резко отвечает Михаил, поднимаясь и стирая влагу со щек. Он мгновение смотрит на Алекса, их взгляды скрещиваются в воздухе. Лицо у Михаила суровое, но глаза смотрят так, как будто внутри что-то сломалось. Сердце Алекса больно колотится в груди, он не знает, что ещё сказать.  
\- Что это было? – спрашивает он наконец. Михаил мгновение колеблется, но затем линия его рта смягчается. Он снова произносит что-то на языке ангелов, не одно слово, а целая рулада слетает с его языка. Алекс непонимающе хмурит брови, и архангел объясняет:  
\- Это ангельское обозначение совокупления с участием крыльев.  
Солдат чувствует неловкость от такого откровенного заявления – несмотря на то, что они уже, в общем-то, закончили – но просто кивает в ответ. Михаил делает глубокий вдох и продолжает:  
\- Это то, чего я не делал на протяжении уже очень долгого времени. – он тяжело сглатывает. – Для ангелов это очень… интимно.  
\- Оу. – выдыхает Алекс. Он смотрит в невыразимо темные, как самая глубокая ночь, глаза Михаила, и не знает, как ему реагировать. Интимно…

Он не хотел, чтобы сердце так бешено колотилось в груди. Он просто хотел почувствовать кожу Михаила рядом со своей, хотел облегчить определенного рода напряжение – хотя, конечно, это все брехня. Он ведь хотел изменить отношения между ними, хотел единолично контролировать свои действия. И поэтому он прикоснулся к крыльям архангела и сделал то, что сделал.  
Он не знает, что будет с ними дальше. Но он совершенно точно не жалеет о содеянном, стоя в комнате, насквозь пропитанной запахом секса, рядом с Михаилом, который вопреки обыкновению не кричит на него, не спорит – лишь тихо ожидает его ответа.

Поэтому он обнимает ладонью затылок Михаила и притягивает его к себе для поцелуя. И за секунду до того, как скрепить поцелуй, глаза архангела смягчаются чем-то, очень похожим на улыбку.


End file.
